


The Shower

by starry_eyed_wanderer



Category: benedict cumberbatch rpf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, who says showers aren't a wonderful way to relax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_eyed_wanderer/pseuds/starry_eyed_wanderer





	The Shower

It’s been a hell of a week and your head is still spinning from your day at the studio. The only thing you feel like you got accomplished today was recording the same sound clip about 30 times. For some reason you were just feeling off today, worse than other days. 

You know what your problem is. You MISS him. He’s only going to be gone two weeks, but still. You were supposed to go along with him, sort of a mini vacation for you even though he was working. You were so stressed from work, you jumped at the idea. Then just as the pair of you were walking out the door, your mobile rang. It was the studio, they needed you to come back in and help with the current project. Apparently someone had lost the entire voice track that had been previously recorded and the reader was only available two days this coming week. By the time you would get things sorted out, it wouldn’t be worth making the trip. Well, damn.

So here you sit alone at the dining room table pushing your food around on your plate. You aren’t really hungry. So you put the food away and decide to find something else to take your mind off the loneliness you’re encountering. It’s only been a week, but it feels like forever. You walk into your shared bedroom and look at his side of the bed. You take a deep breath and try not to think about it. Only a week left you tell yourself. 

So you try to curl up in bed and try to finish the book you were reading. You only get a page read. You can’t concentrate. Maybe you’ll just take a shower and go to bed and put this terrible day behind you. You shed your clothes and slip on your robe. You lay your pajamas on the bed before you turn and head for the bathroom. 

You turn the shower and find the perfect temperature. It’s a little hotter than you normally like it, but maybe it will help relieve some of the tension in your neck and back. 

Benedict arrives outside the building and pays the cab driver and thanks him. He grabs his bag and heads for the door. He’s hoping he will beat you home so he can surprise you when you walk through the door since you were so disappointed about being called back into work. He slips quietly into the flat and notices your coat and bag and on the hook. Damn, he thought. Well, that’s out. He doesn’t see you but he hears the shower. Well this could be fun he thinks.

He walks quietly into the bedroom and strips. He moves to the bathroom door and the sight he encounters brings a smile to his face. Perfect. The glass doors of the shower are fogged and your back is to him. He pauses a moment and tries to decide how to handle the situation. He really wants to open the door and join you, but he figures that will scare the hell out of you. So he opts to move closer to the doors and announce himself.

“I don’t suppose there’s enough room in there for me?” 

The sound of his voice startles you. Surely you’re just imagining his voice. You turn and open the glass partition. Sure enough, there he stands in all his glory, completely naked. You take a step back as he enters the shower stall with you. You’re still in shock. You’re pretty sure that you’re dreaming, until he puts his arms around your waist and pulls you to him.

“What…” you begin and he cuts you off with a kiss. One of those spine tingling kisses that makes you turn to jelly in his arms.

“Now let’s take care of pampering you, looks like you’ve had a rough day.”

“You have no idea.”

He steps behind you so the water is at his back, always the gentleman, that way it won’t splash in your face. He gets a handful of shower gel and begins massaging your shoulders, you let your head fall forward. He moves onto your neck using those beautiful long fingers to expel all the tension in your neck and back. He doesn’t stop there, he keeps moving down till he reaches your lower back and that’s when you leave out an appreciative groan. Those damn heels always kill your back, but that’s the price you pay for fashion. He pulls you back a little to was off the soap then continues his ministrations on your lower back, he leans forward and begins lavishing your neck with kisses. Then moving down to your shoulder blades and down your spine, kneeling to right above where his hands are. You can’t help but arch your back a bit.

“Ben…” 

“Shh, darling, let me take care of you. Make you forget all that stress consuming you right now.”

“You’re off to a good start.” 

He gently nudges you in the direction of the wooden bench and sits you down. He picks up your left foot, and starts to work on relieving the stiffness there. Starting with your toes, moving on to the arch spending extra time there, continuing to the top of your foot and then your ankle, onto the calf, then your thigh. He places your foot back on the floor and then showers the same attention to your right foot and leg. This time however, when he reaches you thigh, he nudges your legs apart and scoots your bottom to the edge of the seat. He then begins at the inside of your knee softly kissing his way up, when he gets to the top, he repeats on the other side, this time however he nuzzles right above your sex. His warm breath drives you wild, sending sparks through your body. Next thing you know his tongue is teasing you, very lightly, too lightly. You arch your back trying to move closer, he puts his hand on your hip to keep you in place.

“Now darling, we don’t want to rush this do we? You know how much I enjoy pleasuring you this way.” His blue eyes gaze up at you and all you can do is nod your head and whimper.

You feel his tongue again, this time licking from back to front delving his tongue into your folds. You can’t suppress the moan that leaves your lips this time. He’s found your clit and ravishes it, starting slowly circling then sucking and lightly nipping. Then he hums, the vibrations rip right through you. Now you find your hands in his curls urging him for more, growling his name, begging for more. You can feel him smile and redouble his efforts. He is relentless, and in no time you are cumming hard. Your cheat heaving, he moves up you body planting kisses everywhere until he reaches your breasts. Cupping them in his hands, he begins kneading them, and with his fingers he tweaks your nipples, causing the soft pink buds to harden. He leans forward taking one in those luscious lips, swirling his tongue around it and then sucking. He continues rolling your other nipple in his fingers, dropping kisses along your throat and jawline coming to a pause at your ear. 

His voice, dripping pure sex inquires, “Are you ready for me?” 

“Oh yes, Ben, please, I need you inside me.” 

You wrap your legs around his waist. At your insistence he pulls you off the bench and you find yourself up against the wall, the water spraying over you again. You feel yourself hovering right over his erection, he’s teasing you now, rubbing the tip right at your entrance. You are amazed at the control he exerts when he wishes to prolong these encounters. Gently he slides into you, pulling you down slowly, giving you ample time to adjust. You both groan.

“My God, are so tight.” He begins thrusting into you at a languid pace. You feel him sucking at your neck before finding your lips, brushing over them, licking them, before diving into your mouth. You can feel his speed increasing slowly, but he keeps it steady, letting it build. You can feel the fire reigniting in your lower belly. 

You break the kiss and plead with him. “Ben, please, faster..”

“Mmm, my pet,” he says leaving kisses on the corner of your mouth, “just relax and enjoy this. I want to make this last, praise your body accordingly, fulfill your every desire, and make you orgasm like you never have before.” His lips return to yours, sucking, biting exploring. 

After what seems like forever, his thrusts start progressing at an even pace. You cant your hips forward meeting his thrusts and as you do, you feel him brush up against your G-spot. A guttural moan escapes your lips. He knows it won’t be long now. He slows down a bit, but drives deeper now making sure to hit that sensitive bundle of nerves each time he thrusts. 

You can’t help but moan his name over and over again. His hands find their way into your hair weaving his fingers into the wet strands. He quiets your praise by engulfing your mouth and thrusting harder. You’re both lost in each other now looking for release. You run your hands down the expanse of his back and then drag them up digging your nails in. He moans and that spurs him on. Now he’s pounding into you, giving you what you want, what you need. You can feel the edges of your vision start to blur as the orgasm hits you, all you see is white and you feel your muscles clench around him, two final thrusts is all it takes and he’s spilling into you shouting your name.

He sets you down, and you both stand there wrapped in each others embrace letting the water flow over the two of you. He gently kisses your forehead before allowing his to come to rest against yours. His hands are caressing your back, reveling in the after glow of the moment.

“I love you.”

It was a simple declaration that brought tears to your eyes.

He tilted his head, as if to question, but before he could you answer, “I love you too, and I am the luckiest woman in the world. I’m trying to figure out what I did to deserve you.”

“Simply put, you are just you. Now let’s get you washed up and into bed. I’m not finished with you yet.”


End file.
